Love Deficiency
by clearlonelysky
Summary: The RRBs are attacked by an angry mob of citizens. Blossom finds out Brick's feelings are deeply hurt from it, and wants to help. Will she succeed? BrickxBlossom R&R!
1. prologue

**A/N: Hi! This is CLS, the author!(duh…) I just wanted to say this is my first fanfic I'm ever writing so go easy on me when you review this!(If you review, that is.) Feel free to criticize, just don't be too harsh!**

***Someone might realize some changes in A/N, though I highly doubt there really could be one. I mean who cares about boring **_**bla bla bla**_**s I tell ya, right? Anyway, I'm just telling you this, just in case. I accidentally deleted the original one, so I wrote it again. Problem solved! Have a nice day~~**

ㅡ

"Help! Help!"

A desperate cry for help was heard in the Townsville Park. Three figures with huge eyes were holding up a boy twice the size of them upside down, shaking him mercilessly so money would slip out from his pockets. Individuals who heard the cry would search for the source of the sound. But when they saw the faces of the three bullying kids, they turned their faces away from the sight trying to ignore it, for the trios were none other than the Rowdyruff boys.

When the continuous drops of dollars had stopped, the Rowdyruffs loosened their grip, causing the boy to fall on the grass head first. He quickly stood up and started to run, afraid they would do anything more to him. Luckily, all three were only interested in the money, and didn't even look back at him. The one with the baseball cap started gathering up all the money, quickly followed by another with jet black hair. The last remaining blond ruff was about to join them, when something stopped him. He pondered something for a few seconds.

"Uh, Brick?"

"What now, Boomer?" The redhead replied somewhat annoyed. His eyes never left the money in his hands which he had just started to count.

"Why are we taking someone's money when we can just steal stuff?"

"Because it's much fun, you idiot!" Butch shouted, while also not stopping from counting.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Boomer yelled back.

"Well, you are now! So just shut up and…… Aww man! Nice going, Boomer! I have to start all over again!"

"Like that's my fault." Boomer mumbled crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It's totally your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Brick looked up from his money, only to find them rolling all over the ground punching each other. He rolled his eyes, and returned back to what he was doing. He wasn't exactly in the mood to yell at them. They wouldn't listen to him anyway.

"Ouch!"

The redheaded ruff was interrupted by a sharp pain on his head. An object bounced off his head and landed right beside him. It was a stone. Brick turned red with anger, turned his head, and glared at the direction where it came from. He was surprised, for a moment, not to see their usual rivals, but about twenty normal kids each holding as much stones they could carry.

The children scowled at them with daggers in their eyes. They never seemed to blink. In a moment, the children quickly surrounded the ruffs, which finally stopped Boomer and Butch from their fight. The two got off from each other and stood up, blinking in confusion. Brick was puzzled as well, but he never stopped frowning and placed his hands on his sides.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" He demanded. By that, Mitch Mitchelson stepped out from the small crowd, took a deep breath, and pointed his finger directly at them.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done Powerpuff boys!"

"It's Rowdyruff!" Boomer corrected, but Mitch didn't seem to care and kept on going.

"All this time we had to be bullied for no reason! And I say it's not fair!"

"Yeah!" The others shouted in agreement.

"So it will be better for you to surrender, before we really show you what we've got!"

"Yeah!!!!!" Again, the children shouted in unison. A bit louder this time.

Complete silence fled in the park. Everybody had stopped to watch what was going on. Even the drivers on the nearby street stopped their car to look out the window. The Rowdyruffs were standing still saying nothing. Their mouths started to quiver, but still nothing. Seeing that, Mitch took it as them trembling with fear. However, he was proven wrong when they suddenly started to burst out laughing.

"HAHAHHA! They want us to surrender! PFFFFHHHHAHAHAHA!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHHHAHAHA!! Show us what they got! HAHAHAHHA! Oh, man, it's… it's killing me!! HAHAHHAHAHA!!!"

Mitch and his small group of friends narrowed their eyes, their teeth clenched, trying to hold back the rage boiling inside them. Obviously the ruffs weren't taking their words seriously.

For a few seconds the RRBs continued, and slowly, their laughter died down. And when it did, the boys were practically gasping for breath. Brick managed to calm himself down first, and the redheaded leader wiped out a tear from his eye, stepping closer to Mitch. He raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Ain't fair for you to be bullied, eh?"

Mitch slowly crossed his head. Brick leaned closer, and whispered softly in his ear.

"Whatya gonna do about it?"

With that, in a brief second, Brick punched Mitch in the gut, sending him flying into a bush. His friends were shocked by what had happened, and ran to the bush to see if he was okay. The ruffs cackled loudly, and it was returned by the kids with death glares. They simply couldn't take it anymore, and neither could Mitch. The brown freckled face boy balled his fists and shrieked to the top of his lungs.

"Crush 'em!!!

In cue, the kids let out a battle cry and threw their stones at the RRBs. The boys stopped their laughing only to see countless stones coming right at them. Their eyes widened in surprise. They never expected the kids to actually attack them, which was why they couldn't find the time to dodge all the stones.

The rocks thrashed on their bodies, leaving small cuts and bruises. It was never enough to hurt them badly, and they could have easily attacked them back. However, they lost their chance when more citizens approached the scene, stimulated by the bravery of the children standing up to the boys.

In a blink of a second, the small crowd turned into a huge mob encircling the ruffs completely. More rocks were pouring in, hitting them harshly. It was hard for them to even see through the massive stones now. The sight of them not able to fight back gave courage to the civilians, causing them to attack more severely.

Meanwhile, Brick was doing his best to defend himself from the onslaught. He had curled up his body and protected the back of his head with his arms. His brothers were doing about the same. The pain from the thrown stones was tolerable, but Brick found himself infuriated when he heard the harsh words coming from the mob.

"Don't even think about laying your filthy paws on our children!!!"

"Yeah, nobody wants you around, you son of a monkey!!"

"Why don't you just do us a favor, and get lost!!"

"I bet even your so-called parents don't care about you. They're only using you to defeat the puffs, which you never will!!!"

The words whirled around in Brick's head, and never left. He squeezed his eyes shut, and bit his lip, until he finally reached his limit. He got out of his defense and stood up, blasting people away randomly. The next moment, screams and cries pervaded the park as the citizens were knocked out or injured. Those who were lucky enough to escape ran away for shelter, leaving only three boys standing in front of a scene of mostly unconscious people scattered on the ground.

For a few minutes, Butch and Boomer couldn't close their mouths, astonished by what had happened before them. Then Boomer was the first to speak up.

"That was so cool!!!" He blurted out.

"Radical, Dude!" Butch said in agreement.

His tongue was dangling from the edge of his mouth, and his figure was twitching from excitement. He hadn't been like this for a long time. The two kept on talking about how cool Brick was, and apparently didn't notice the 'too quietness' of their leader. The red ruff was still quivering from anger that didn't ease down. His fists were curled up, and his eyes looked as if they were on fire. The words he had thought to be sickening were haunting him again.

"…_your filthy paws…"_

"…_nobody wants you around…"_

"…_get lost!"_

"…_they're only using you to defeat the puffs…"_

Soon enough his thoughts were intervened by a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Brick, you alright?"

It was Butch, with a bit of a concerned look on his face. Brick frowned and pushed him away, a sign from him to leave him alone. Butch was perplexed by that, but soon his expression changed into a devilish smile.

"You don't care about what they said, do you?" He asked Brick in a mocking tone. Boomer snickered, and Butch went on.

"Aww, did those mean people hurt our Bricky's feelings?"

The two roared with laughter, causing their leader ruff to become furious.

"Brick is a sissy! Brick is a sissy!" They chanted together, and that was when Brick was ticked off once again.

"I'M NOT HURT!! OKAY?!!! NOW SHUT YOUR PIEHOLES, AND LET'S JUST GO HOME!!"

Brick's voice was so loud that it reverberated in the park. Boomer was dumbstruck, and Butch growled because of the damage Brick's voice had made in his ear. Not seeming to care, the leader ruff just turned around and took off from the ground, heading for the observatory. Boomer followed him, too. Two streaks of color remained in where they had passed. Butch, who was left behind, mumbled about Brick being bossy, and reluctantly decided to go after them. When suddenly, he remembered the money.

The raven haired boy looked down at his feet. There he saw, crumpled dollars with lots of footprints on it. It was quite dirty, and many were taken. Butch assumed it to be the citizens who caused all the racket.

"And they call us bad…" Butch muttered.

He collected the few dollars that were left and was ready to fly off.

"Hey!!" A voice called him, stopping him from what he was about to do.

It was Mitch, and he was badly injured. Cuts were all over his body, and he was barely standing on his feet.

"What do you want?" Butch asked, crossing his arms.

"You're not leaving without a fight!" Mitch shouted recklessly, despite his condition.

The green ruff smirked, and he punched him in the face without a second thought. Mitch fell hard on the ground with a black eye now emerging on his face. Butch was going to punch him some more, only to be stopped by someone behind him. Butch turned around, his eyes meeting a pair of red ones. Brick was standing there holding Butch's arm firmly. He and Boomer had come back since Butch wasn't following.

"I said, LET'S JUST GO HOME." Brick said coldly, emphasizing the part he had spoken before.

"Yeah Butch, let's just ditch this place before the Powderpuffs arrive." Boomer added.

Butch tried to protest, but Brick didn't give him the chance and soared up to the sky with Butch still in his grip. Boomer tried to calm Butch down from struggling, while Brick kept silent.

Stopping Butch from a fight isn't what Brick usually would have done. But he knew he wasn't angry at the citizens in Townsville anymore. He was angry at someone else, and he never wanted to even see them again. And while they were on their way back home, he couldn't keep this one particular phrase out of his head.

"…_they're only using you to defeat the puffs…"_

"…_using you to defeat the puffs…"_

"…_to defeat the puffs…"_

_._

_._

_.._

"_Puffs…"_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! I returned! Oh, and I deleted the notice. I figured it's not important since I've made my reappearance. I could have come back with this chapter sooner, but this was a tough part to write. I had several writer's blocks and wrote this over 4 times! I was surprised when every 4 times I wrote it, it all turned out to be totally different stories! Anyways, I think I got it all in place now. But before you can go on reading the story,(Yeah, I know it's annoying, but hold that thought for a moment.) I have three things to tell you.**

**One, I decided not to use fancy words. Meaning, I'm gonna stop searching the dictionary and vocab books for a better word to describe stuff. I try to look 'professional', when I really am not. Maybe these kinds of efforts are necessary, but I waste most of the time with it. So if you find any differences from this day on, just move on. **_**Please.**_

**Two, there's a side effect in my return. I might have reeeaaaaaaalllllly long updates. No kidding. It wouldn't be much of a bad idea if you just read after lots of chapters had come up, I guess…**

**Three, I'm not sure if anyone would care but my profile has been updated. I'm just saying. Okay then, you're free to read my story. Enjoy!**

ㅡ

Mojo was on his desk working on another scheme to destroy the powerpuffgirls. The whole observatory was overtaken by silence with the exception of the sound of a pencil scratching and the growls of a stressed monkey. Mojo had a hard time getting all his various plots together in whole, and kept crumpling up the blueprints he previously worked on. Again, he scrunched the paper up into a ball and tossed the wad toward the trashcan. But the trashcan had no room left. In fact, other wads of paper were already sticking out from it. So instead of going straight into its destination, it bounced right off and landed next to all the other dispersed garbage around the bin.

"Urghh!!!!"

This time, Mojo tore the blue print in half. Not caring where it headed, he threw the trash over his head and rubbed his temples. He had baggy dark circles hanging below his eyes, and his face looked like a corpse. It was obvious he hadn't slept in days.

The chimp reached for the nearly empty coffee pot on his desk. He poured the liquid into his mug till the last drop of it came out. He took a sip of it. But when he did, he almost spat it out. It had already gone cold and was definitely not helping him wake up. Mojo sighed heavily, and chose to drink it all up anyway instead of turning it all into waste.

Unfortunately, while he was practically forcing the liquid down his throat, a sudden crash from the ceiling startled the monkey and made him choke. The poor green chimp started coughing violently. His face became red and his eyes teary within seconds. Luckily, after a while, Mojo succeeded in coughing the horrible liquid out. The green chimp inhaled and let out lungful of breaths while he put the mug back down to its original place. Then he realized his nose stung as if on fire and something was trickling down from his nostrils. Mojo scowled when a drop fell on his tongue. It was the bitter taste of caffeine.

"Curses……" he mumbled under his breath. He was having a horrid day already, and someone just had to make it worse. He gritted his teeth and dug his fingernails deep into his palms forming two tight fists. Mojo immediately jerked himself around to see who was responsible. But just as he was about to give off one of his famous tirades, he spotted his three loving boys. An amazing transition flashed by as Mojo forced a smile on his drowsy face.

"Boys!!" The monkey's hands, no longer in fists, were held out in front of him in a welcoming gesture.

Unlucky for him, none of the RRBs were interested in his efforts of hospitality. The leader ruff and the green boy were busy trading death glares, and for the blue boy... something else had caught his eyes. The moment he saw Mojo's wrecked state, the blond ruff quickly brought his palms to his mouth trying to suppress his laughter. He twitched noticeably, and his cheeks inflated so that it looked like two balloons were attached to his face. However, he couldn't possibly hold back all his giggles from slipping out. So with his face last seen entirely red and goofy, he released his cackles while wrapping his arms around his belly.

"You've got coffee coming out from your nose!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

He tilted forwards, almost falling to the floor. His brothers remained silent and only stared at Boomer irritatingly. Then as they glared at each other once again, both of them turned away making no eye contact with each other. Mojo was absolutely baffled. It was not like he expected a cheerful reaction, but this was just absurd.

Boomer went on laughing. Only it was more of a hiccup now. Apparently it was either if he hadn't acknowledged the fact that he was the only one laughing or he just didn't care. Mojo frowned and wiped his nose clean with a tissue. He then waited patiently for Boomer to stop. But it turned out that there was no need for him to do that. Because the leader ruff had been aggravated by his brother's consistent laughter and finally slapped his blond brother across the face.

"SHUT UP! Will ya?!" Brick hollered.

Boomer's cackle stopped instantly. With that, the blue ruff rubbed the place where the impact was and gave Brick a dirty look. Butch just rolled his eyes.

Although it was what he wanted, the green chimp became uneasy when quiet took its place again. He spent a moment playing with his fingers while searching for a way to escape the awkwardness.

Just then, an idea popped in his head and his expression changed into an evil grin.

"It's glad to have you here, my boys." He announced, after clearing his throat. "Now that we've gathered together, how about we plan a plot to eliminate those accursed powerpuffs? I've been organizing some details, and I need some assistance in the process of combining them all together."

Mojo was thrilled while he said this, and was already expecting a 'yes'. Unlike his enthusiasm though, the leader of the RRBs shook his head abruptly.

"Not gonna happen, I'm done with those stupid lame girls!!"

In order to show them he was done talking, Brick shuffled over to Mojo's TV and turned it on. He then plopped on to Mojo's sofa, slouching entirely. The two ruffs and the chimpanzee with an oversized-brain blinked in bewilderment. It was hard for them to accept the unseemliness of Brick. So there they stood, gazing blankly at the back of Brick's head protruding slightly from the sofa. And Butch was the first to recover.

"What do you mean you're done with them?! We still have to teach those sissies a lesson!"

"Yeah, what he said! And we didn't show them who's more stupider yet!!" Boomer added. Butch eyed Boomer at this.

"Well, if they're such sissies, why do we have to deal with them?" The red ruff retorted, not even facing them.

The two ruffs couldn't believe what they were hearing. Brick, master of all pranks and mischief, the one who was always in for kicking powerpuff butt was refusing to do so!

"We deal them cuz that's our job! Duh!! Man, you're even dumber than Boomer!!"

"Yea-_HEY!!!_"

Boomer snarled at Butch but the green ruff paid no attention. The raven haired RRB's mind was only focused on his leader. He was waiting for a ground shaking rant from him……… Nothing came. His face twisted in confusion. Was he actually okay with what he said?

Brick, actually, _was_ boiling at Butch's comment, but he thought it best to keep quiet. Pretty soon they would be demanding an explanation for his abnormal behavior, and the truth was… he didn't exactly know how to tell them. Why he was acting like this he could easily answer. He knew for sure he was angry at the girls. But the problem was, that brought him to a whole new question: _why was he angry at them?_

"Just what the heck is wrong with you?!!"

"Have you totally lost your mind?!"

As Brick predicted, the two ruffs tried seeking for an answer. The long haired boy only focused more to the TV screen and ignored his brothers' gibbering in the background.

In the mean time, what the boys were oblivious about was the current state of their father. The sinister villain should have been the first to berate on his defiant son, but drowsiness was getting the better of him. His eyelids kept on coming down and he was drooling from the edge of his mouth. A nasty scowl was planted on his face as he stood motionless like a zombie. How he just longed to collapse down to the floor and doze off, but the RRBs' rattling made that impossible. Whenever he attempted to get a short rest by closing his eyes shut, a loud clamor would bring him back from his little paradise. It was pure torture. He looked touchier than ever. But since it was his boys, he was enduring it. The only thing he did was throw daggers at them through his barely open eyes, waiting till they would eventually leave.

Back to Butch and Boomer, Butch looked as if he was about to blow every gasket from his head. Boomer didn't look too different, only not as much as Butch. They used every insult they could think of, but Brick wouldn't budge. At last, fed up being ignored, the blue and green-clad boy darted towards the TV and blocked the screen. Brick moved his head in various directions to get a glimpse of the screen again.

"Get out of the way! I can't see!"

Right after gaining his attention, Butch advanced closer to him. His knuckles were stuck to his sides and he shot a fierce look at him.

"I know what your problem is. You're scared of those girls aren't ya?"

"What?! No I'm not!!"

"Yes you are!!! That's why you forced me to run away from them at the park!!"

"Like total girlys!!" Boomer emphasized.

"You keep out of this! You did the same as he did!" Butch hissed at his blond brother. The blue ruff replied with a 'hmmph' and puffed out his cheeks.

"I DID NOT RUN AWAY FROM THEM!! NOW MOVE IT!!" The redhead hurled a remote at his green brother. Butch looked away from Boomer just in time to dodge it. The device flew right past the green boy, missing its usual target and collided with the TV screen behind. Everyone gasped as it did, because instead of merely bouncing off of it, the remote went half way breaking through it. Now there was an aperture in the center of the TV and large cracks spreading out from it. Some complicated electric wires were poking out and an irritating buzzing sound came from the disabled television.

"Whoah." Boomer remarked.

For a moment, no one could say a word. Then the red and green ruff broke out into offenses.

"This is all your fault!" Brick blamed Butch.

"ME?! How can this be my fault! You're the one who threw the dang thing!!"

"You're the one who made me!!"

"Not if you stop chickening out!"

"_ENOUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" _A voice interrupted.

All three ruffs turned their heads to the owner of the ear piercing shriek. A green chimp was huffing frantically with his fur all tangled. His paws were squeezing the top of his braincap in frustration, while his anger-reddened eyes made the boys recoil in horror. The stressed wreck approached closer to the three. Boomer even gulped.

"I had it with you three bickering in my homely residence!" He started off. "You burst in all of a sudden, thus damaging the ceiling and incapacitating me from my work! Then you refuse to cooperate to my brilliant plan, while disabling my television! But worst of all, your constant babbling is keeping me awake from my sleep!! What is the point of your visit anyway?! GET OUT! GET OUT I TELL YOU! OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mojo indicated the hole in the ceiling the RRBs made as he threw each ruff a threatening glare. The boys however, didn't look intimidated anymore. More like confused.

"You don't know why we're here?" Brick asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!!" Mojo growled.

Brick's frown reappeared.

"It's your turn to take care of us bonehead!!!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about?!"

"A month ago, you and HIM agreed to take turns being our dad! _Remember?_ Right after you two had a stupid fight over who was the evil-er father!!!" (**A/N: See 'custody battle'.**)

Mojo blinked wordlessly. A quick flashback passed before him. Brick was right. He and HIM did have a deal that very day. After realizing their battle was a tie, they had reached truce and agreed to trade turns as a father every first day of the month. Once it becomes their turn, it would become their right and responsibility to take care of the boys and the other wasn't allowed to interfere in anyway what so ever. They even signed a contract for it. Then HIM declared him to be the first to do so, saying he wanted to spend his 'last moments' with his boys. Mojo couldn't object after he lost at a game of rock-scissors-papers. Why on earth did he choose paper?

Back to reality, Mojo glanced at his calendar. Now, a month had already passed, and it returned to his time to be their father. He slapped his forehead. He had completely forgotten!

"I suppose I made a mistake." Mojo fake coughed trying to hide his embarrassment. "Make yourselves comfortable and please keep it down so I can snooze."

Mojo turned around and headed for his bedroom. He grumbled about not going to have his beauty sleep when a red figure blocked his way. Mojo looked up and saw a not too pleased Brick floating in the air.

"That's it? You forgot about your turn to take care of us, and you're just gonna walk off?"

"Yes, and it would be easier of a process if you insist in getting out of the way." Mojo replied in an annoyed tone. He tried to pass by Brick, but the redhead wouldn't let him.

"What is it that you want from me?!" Mojo glared at his son.

"I want you to apologize, that's what!"

"I'm sorry I didn't remember! Now can I please have my route to my bedroom back?!"

Brick gritted his teeth at the monkey's insincere apology and grasped him by the throat whisking his feet off to mid-air.

"You don't care about us do you?! You act like you're our father and all, but it's all a fake, isn't it?!"

"Let me down! How dare you…"

Mojo stopped in mid sentence as his eyes met Brick's. There was something about his eyes that made the monkey shudder. It wasn't the eyes of the playful son he knew. It was filled with fury and hatred, and for the first time in his life, he was actually scared of his red son.

"I.. I'm sorry…I was so caught up in my work that I…I…"

Brick didn't allow him to finish.

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID WORK!! You're always thinking of another stupid plan to get rid of those girls and that's all you care about! I bet you think of us just as same as the other plans you got under your sleeve! We're not sons to you at all! We're just another crappy plan you had in mind, and nothing more!! Come to think of it, you didn't even think about bringing us back to life did ya?!"

"Of course I did! It's just that… I knew for sure you would be killed again if I revive you, so I saw no point in…"

"You see?! We're nothing but another one of those stupid plots you got!!! You didn't bring us back because you only cared about failing in defeating them again!!"

"That's not true! I…"

"SHUT UP!!!"

The next minute, with mighty force Mojo was shoved down to the ground with a loud 'thud'. The monkey groaned and panted as he was released from Brick's suffocating grip. He had been barely speaking when he was held up in the air. The green and blue bystanders looked at their leader unbelievably.

"Dude, chill! He's just a stupid monkey!!" Boomer informed him.

"Yeah? Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to follow his lame orders anymore! I'm outta this stinkin' place!! You guys with me?"

Brick looked down at them, still away from the floor. Butch, without reconsidering, shook his head and stood beside Mojo.

"I'm staying with monkey here, you've become such a wuss!"

"And you?" Brick now faced his indifferent blond brother. The blue boy looked over at both sides, unsure where to head.

"Come on, Boomer! He's a jerk without his pranks. He's just gonna boss you around!"

That made Boomer glare at Brick, remembering all the things the redheaded leader had done to him. Then he scurried next to where Butch was, without even looking back.

"Fine!! Who needs you idiots anyway?"

Brick rocketed out the observatory. Again, the voices he heard from the mob at the park started whirling and echoing around his head again. But he shook it all off. The red leader boy wasn't going to let any of that stuff take over his thoughts or let it get in his way. So what if all the words those stupid people said was true? He didn't care. Just like the citizens said in unison, no one cared about him and wanted him around, but that didn't bother him. Of course it didn't. Who needs anyone else when you can just have yourself?

Above the city's skyline, maybe for the first time ever, only a single red line was seen with no other multiple colors following behind. The azure sky somewhat looked like an incomplete painting, with only the red crayon trail disappearing in short notice.


End file.
